Of Madness and Miracles
by Segory Ampora
Summary: Humanstuck. Gamzee can't deal with the madness invading his mind. It has come to the point that his own parents want nothing to do with him. Ready to give it all up, the pain, the anger, the hate, and even his own life. Until a strange boy finds him about to take his final step.
1. Chapter 1

Act 1

"YOU'RE ALL MOTHERFUCKING WORTHLESS EVERY LAST ONE OF YA! I'M DONE WITH THE FUCKING ABUSE YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU ARE THE FUCKING REASON IM LIKE THIS!" My anger is getting to me. "FUCK EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" I should probably stop. (Crash) The door goes flying outward onto the lawn. "FUCK YOU ALL NICE TO FUCKING KNOW YA!" I should have stopped but I couldn't.

~half an hour later~

"Gamzee my brother what the fuck is up?" said jack.

"I just need my fix."

"I'm your man then, got the speed right here shoot the fuck up!"

I gave him the money he gave me the speed, easy as fucking pie. I went to the bathroom and got started by finding the vain in my arm. Slowly I stuck the needle in my arm and started to fade until there was nothing left. Nothing but miracles. I left the bathroom feeling fucking amazing. Jack asked if I wanted to play some Halo but I refused. I was in a good mood now so why keep it all to myself. It's time to spread the fucking miracles. I went over to my bag that I left on the couch and unzipped it. Reaching in I pulled out the white makeup and started to apply it to my face.

~15 minutes later~

"Come one, come all my brother to fell the wicked elixir flow through your veins!"

I can hear people whisper. Good then they want to listen.

"Let me share with you the miracles that I can see!" There a woman all alone. She looks like she can use some miracles.

"You cutie, how would you like to leave this world behind and feel the miracles?"

"Um….Eq….Equius! Please help!" The girl screamed. At that moment I was punched in the face and hard to.

"I never did like clowns." Said who I am assuming is Equius. I got up and started running knowing that I could not fight this guy and win. After about ten minutes of running I stopped at the bridge. My high fading fast I slowly felt the depression sink in.

"Why? Why the fuck did I have to be such a fucking screw-up? Why does it always have to be me? Why not someone else?! I slowly started to walk to the rails of the bridge and then looked down.

"But I can stop it, I can end it all!" I was past the point of thinking there was only do. I went over the rails but held on. I could feel the wind flowing through my hair. I was ready.

"Miracles." That would be the last thing I would say. I was about to let go when all of the sudden arms wrapped around me in an embrace then pulled me back.

"Don't do it! Don't kill yourself it's not worth it!" Speechless, I was absolutely speechless. I look at the face of a boy no older than I was under me crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2

"Please don't do it! Your life means so much more than this!" Baffling is the word to say the least. I got up slowly with a blank stare on my face and helped him up. He grabbed my hand and hoisted himself up.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what, save you? I did it because you were going to die!" he yelled.

"So who told you to save me?" I asked in a quiet manner.

"No one asked me I just don't want anyone to die." He doesn't want anyone to die, in a world like ours where everyone dies from something? We stand there for a few moments in silence before he starts to speak again.

"Look where do you live I can bring you back, your parents are probably worried about you." That was all he needed to say. He pulled out his phone when I wouldn't comply and at that moment I took off. No way in hell was I going to go back there, but I did need to sleep somewhere and I knew just the place.

~30 minutes, cul-de-sac in Washington~

There just the house I was looking for. I ran up to the porch and nocked as hard as I could. I waited only a few moments to hear angry footsteps run down the stairs and open the door.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD GAMZEE DO YOU RELIZE WHAT TIME IT IS RIGHT NOW? ITS ONE IN THE FUCKING MORNINING AND HERE YOU ARE POUNDING ON MY DOOR!" Karkat yelled. He's been my best friend since third grade. Now noticing that he was in fact in nothing but pajama pants with little crabs on them, but that didn't matter right now I need a friend so before he could continue his rant I hugged him and started to cry. When I did his body stiffened but then relaxed.

"Look lets go into my room before we wake my parents and Kankri." I let go of him and nodded, he soon ascended up the stairs to his room and I followed. As we got there he handed me a towel. "Wipe off that make-up; you know how much it freaks me out." I took the towel and started to wipe it off. "So why don't you tell me what happened." He stated. I shook my head and told him what happened. Karkat fell back on his bed with his hands over his eyes and sighed.

"Look man I'm sorry for your fucked up night, but we do have school tomorrow and we both know you can't miss any more days."

"That's ok I just need a place to crash for a while."

"FINE…" Karkat winced remembering that his family was still asleep. "Fine you can stay I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Thanks motherfucker, I appreciate it."

"Whatever just go to fucking bed already." I got in his bed with him feeling the warmth of it. Within a matter of minutes I was fast asleep.

"BEEP BEEP FUCKER ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!" Karkat yelled. I flew out of his bed tired and with a huge headache. "Ah, what time is it?"

"IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL ASSWIPE, SO GET READY TAKE A SHOWER AND GET DRESSED." It's a good thing I always have cloths here. Since we've known each other for a long time I always slept over so it seemed like a good idea to always keep some cloths at his place.

~30 minutes later~

Showered and clothed I was ready to and so was Karkat…. Thirty minutes ago. We walked out the front door and headed to the bus stop. "Fuck I just realized that I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." I mumbled. "Here." Karkat said as he threw a pop-tart at me, sweet peanut-butter my favorite. I unwrapped it and happily started to eat.

"So Gamzee that kid who stopped you, what did he look like?"

"I don't know he was a bit taller than you had brown hair that was shaved on the side and that's all really." I said trying to remember what he looked like.

"Oh well maybe you'll see him again one day." At that the bus pulled up as we boarded.

"Yea maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hello my readers! I would like to say that I have soooooooo many ideas for this story and I would love to hear any ideas you might have for it. Also I would like to thank ooyafujikun and Wilhelm Wigworthy for reviewing now for the next act in this miracle show.**

_ACT 3_

By the time we got to school the pop-tart's magic wore off and I was begging for food. As we got off the bus I vaguely listened to karkat's rant about if I didn't take so long that I would have had more time to eat. Tired of his talking I shushed him and dragged him into the cafeteria to get some breakfast. We walked up to the line and waited for our food but by the time we got there they ran out of cinnamon rolls to karkat's dissatisfaction, but I was happy those things had way too much icing and not enough cinnamon. They took out the little muffin tops for us and I was happy it was way better than the rolls. We found the nearest emptiest table and began to eat. Within a few minutes Sollux and Terezi came and joined us. "Thup KK?" said Sollux with his lispy ass self.

"Nothing just eating this crapfest of a breakfast and dealing with Gamzee as per usual."

"Awethome, tho I wath wondering if you would want to go to a movie tomorrow."

"Who the fuck else is coming?"

"No one elthe jutht you and me… alone."

"Hm… I'll think about it." Hm, clueless motherfucker can't even tell that he's being hit on. I know he's my best bro and all but man he sure can be blind sometimes. Speaking of which. I look over to Terezi to see that she's staring me down, or what I guess I think is staring me down, can't really see through the tinted glasses of hers.

"So what's up my motherfucker?"

"Shut it clown!"

"Oh, why you got to shoot a brother down like that sis? Can't we all just be motherfucking cool?"

"Look just leave me alone!"

"Fine, fine I'll leave you alone. So I got go, karkat I'll see you third period."

"OK, fine see you later I guess." I walked out the cafeteria just to get run into by some motherfucker. Me being as tall as I am I didn't fall but the other guy did. When I looked down at him I was instantly shocked. It was the kid at the bridge. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to I should have looked where I was walking." He looks up at me and smiles. "Hi I'm Tavros." Shit why am I panicking so much? He probably doesn't even that it's me he saved. "Um are you alright?"

"Y-yea hi I'm Gamzee."

**AN: Dun dun dun, well Gamzee met Tavros. Sorry for taking so long for such a short chapter but I'll make it up to ya I swear. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
